


Clockwork

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>91 word ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

Eden could hear the clock ticking in the background, distant to her ears, despite the fact that it was only ten feet away. Idina's fingers slipped through her hair. A breath, exhale, drowning out all sound for a moment. She closed her eyes at the gentle sensation of Idina's thumb sweeping across her cheekbone. There was a shift, barely detectable, and then Idina's lips were brushing hers. The softness was what she noticed first, then the damp edge where Idina had licked her lips beforehand. She sighed. The clock ticked on.


End file.
